Vida
by Uchiha-Natsuki
Summary: Un cascaron corrompido y sin alma, solo eso era mi cuerpo, solo eso era mi vida asta que regrese, hasta que vi una luz, una persona que trato de sacarme de mi pequeño agujero,  después de tantos que lo intentaron el si puedo, y doy gracias a eso,


Hasta ahora mi vida ha sido un error tras error, el primero fue haber nacido, ¿porque? simplemente por que soy la hija no deseada y sobrante.

Cuando yo nací mi madre estuvo a punto de morir en el parto junto con migo, mis padres no querían que yo naciera, pero de un milagro no morí ese día, después de eso todo fue un infierno para mi, no solo con mis padres sino también con mis hermanos menores, ellos veían el odio de mis padres y lo imitaban conmigo, y para mayor odio fui una molestia mas al tener una enfermedad del corazón porque mi madre no se cuido.

Hija de Daichi Haruno y Miyu Haruno; hermana menor de Hiyori y Taichí Haruno, y hermana mayor de Kotaro y Yua Haruno, vivíamos en una casa lujosa de Tokio, un fraccionamiento solo para gente rica y poderosa, sin embargo yo crecí en un cuarto prácticamente asilada de todos, comía 1 vez al día y solo podía salir a la escuela, tenia un pequeño baño propio, una regadera con agua tibia (casi fría), en mi cuarto había una pequeña cama, un escritorio pequeño con una lámpara (que era mi única luz en ese cuarto oscuro) no había ventanas, no tenia juguetes, no tenia mucha ropa, solamente mi uniforme, un vestido para eventos, mi pijama, un short y una playera algo gastada de Hiyori,

Mientras que mis hermanos iban a las mejores escuelas de Japón yo asistí a una escuela pública, tenía algunos amigos, pero hasta ellos tenían lo que yo no he tenido:

_**Amor**_

Ellos gozaban de libertad, de cariño, de confianza, de cosas materiales, de gustos, de una infancia feliz y segura mientras yo era prácticamente una extraña pordiosera para todos.

Una de las empleadas, me llevaba y recogía, ella fue como la madre que nunca e tenido, y solo podía ver a Hiyori y Taichí los domingos por 20 minutos mientras Kotaro y Yua y mis padres no estaban en casa y a escondidas yo iba al cuarto de Hiyori.

Pero eso cambio cuando cumplí los 4 años pues los vecinos y la demás gente nunca me veía así que para no llamar mas la atención me cambiaron a un cuarto decente aunque seguía siendo muy simple, también de escuela, conocí nueva gente, a los hermanos Uchiha (Sasuke y Mikoto), a los hermanos Namikaze (Naruto e Ino), a la familia Huyga (Hanabi, Hinata y su primo Neji), a la familia Taka (Karin y su hermanastro Sai), a los hermanos Sabaku(Kankuro,Temari y Gaara), a Ama (Ten-ten), empecé a ver a mis hermanos aunque Kotaro y Yua me siguieron molestando, cada ves mas mi padre me ponía atención, en cambio Miyu me odiaba cada ves mas, toda esa felicidad fue buena pero.

_**No duro mucho,**_

Hasta lo 6 años cuando Miyu tan cansada me mi, veía como me ganaba a la demás gente, como Kotaro y Yua me empezaban a querer, como todo iba mejorando para mi, paso lo que menos esperaba

-**te he odiado desde del momento en que supe que vivías dentro de mi**,-yo en ese momento me asuste mucho, empecé a odiarme por eso, por arruinarle la vida a Miyu -**porque eres la maldita bastarda de un violador, y espero que un día te mueras y te vallas al infierno junto con el maldito de tu padre.**

Después de eso me dio la golpisa de mi vida, nunca entendí como una madre puede culpar a su hija, y como la odia tanto como para golpearla asta dejarla inconsciente y sola en medio de la nada,

Ese dia fue lo mejor para mi, desperté en el auto junto a Miyu, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir los arboles, el auto de detuvo y me hice la dormida, ella bajo del coche y me cargo, me llevo bosque adentro y me dejo caer en el pasto, saco un cuchillo y la vi de reojo, estaba llorando le dolía matar a su hija pero pudo mas su odio.

Después de eso recuerdo que desperté en una cama extraña, la luz del sol me pegaba en la cara, de la puerta salió un hombre y de hay todo dio un giro inesperado.

Ese dia _**los conocí**_

**Madara** era el líder, de la organización secreta de asesinos, a todos nos entreno o nos pulió, a quien todos le debemos la vida, la persona que me ayudo,

**Pein y Konan, **ellos por asares del destino terminaron hay antes que yo, ambos tenían ya 10 años cuando llegaron,

**Kisame, **antes de unirse ya era un asesino de sus padres y unos cuantos mas, llego con 10 años

**Sasori y Deidara,** hermanastros enviados a pagar una deuda de un mafioso, tenían 10 años cuando Madara los ayudo a salir de hay, siempre discuten y pelean pero son inseparables

**Itachi,** el es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el desapareció antes de que mi vida mejorara, nunca lo conocí como tal asta llegar a Akatsuki, teniendo que huir de casa al matar a su madre por encontrarla con su amante, llego con 9 años

**Yo, **antes de que Miyu me matara la golpee en el estomago, después de eso tuve una lucha con ella, saco un cuchillo y me lo enterró en el pecho, se lo quite, la apuñale en el vientre, ella empezó a llorar mientras huía, después de eso llegue con Madara.

Me volví fría, distante, orgullosa, tenía sed de venganza, todo lo perdí por _**ella,**_ todos mis compañeros me tenían algo de miedo, mi historia no era la peor, pero si lo era todo para mi, todos de alguna forma trataban de ayudarme, ellos ya habían tenido una _**vida**_ antes de esto, _yo no__**, **_ellos ya habían cometido sus errores, yo no había tenido los míos,

El me entreno para lo que quiso, nunca se lo impedí, solo tenia un objetivo, solo una persona, todos de alguna éramos una familia, yo era la adoptada,

Yo llevaba hay un mes, no había hablado, solo pensaba, como me vengaría, yo ya sabia que hacían hay pero no me impresiono, Madara se acerco a mi una tarde, tratando de hablar con migo pero no era como las otras veces

**Tu mirada tiene odio como los demás, pero no sabes como llevarlo, quieres venganza pero para matarla necesitas más que odio, yo te ayudare ¿aceptas Sakura?**

Lo mire con lágrimas en los ojos, yo sabia que si aceptaba no tendría oportunidad de volver, pero ya no tenía opción, solo para eso viviría, y decido lo mejor, para todos, y para mí

**Acepto**


End file.
